Wild Wine
by fluttermoth
Summary: Cicero only meant to check on the Listener and see if she needed anything before he went about his nightly duties. He didn't mean to catch her undressing – but he did, and try as he might he simply can't tear his eyes away. (Rated M for sexual content.)


**Skyrim Kink Meme Prompt:** Because we need more of it in this meme. I don't care which character as long as it's consensual. I just want to see somebody going down on a lady.

* * *

Warning: Adult content!

* * *

Cicero only meant to check on her and see if she needed anything before he went about his nightly duties. He didn't mean to catch her undressing – but he did, and try as he might he simply can't tear his eyes away. His Listener is a veritable feast of feminine curves; bountiful breasts, wide hips, a slight roundness to her belly and soft, supple thighs. He'd only ever seen these curves hidden beneath the hard leather of her shrouded armor, and he had an idea of how she looked beneath it. But his fantasies pale in comparison to the exquisite reality of his Listener.

The sparse candlelight dances across her dusky skin and, Sithis preserve him, her hands are sliding across her breasts, her stomach, and traveling lower. He tries to bite back a moan at the thought of his beautiful, deadly Listener pleasuring herself, but he catches it a little too late.

She's going to send Cicero to the Void, he just _knows_ it.

When she looks at him, she actually smiles, but it is not a comfort. He saw that same smile on her face when she split a bandit open from his chin to his groin, and Cicero wonders if that is the fate that awaits him as well.

"Come in." she says, "And shut the door, will you?"

This is it – she's going to end him here and now, on her bedroom floor. Oh, what an end it will be. His Listener, a naked, furious goddess of death bearing down upon him and making him bleed-

But she isn't furious when she tells him, "Remove your gloves."

Cicero obeys – he always obeys – and he removes his gilded, leather gloves, letting them drop to the floor. An unusually careless gesture for him, but when his Listener is standing before him, naked as the day she was born, he finds it difficult to care about little else.

"Touch me."

A tiny voice in Cicero's mind barks that he should be _punished_ for peeping on his Listener, not rewarded, and another voice wonders if his Listener actually planned this. He dismisses the distracting voices for now, there will be plenty of time to debate with himself later.

His fingers graze across the soft curve of her jaw, the dainty bulge of her chin, and finally across her plump lips. She smiles again, her warm eyes meeting his, and soon after her soft lips are pressing against his. His hat joins his gloves on the floor when his Listener pushes her fingers through his hair, and grips it hard. She deepens the kiss and Cicero's world is a whirl of teeth, tongue and heat.

She pulls away from him, breaking the kiss and leading him to her bed. He needs her lips like he needs _air_, but he settles for nibbling at the lobe of her pointed ear, then down the graceful curve of her neck. Kissing and biting and loving every mark, freckle, and scar he can reach.

Walking, as it turns out, is not so easy when there's a raging erection between his legs, but that will not keep Cicero from following orders.

The back of her legs hit the bed and Cicero, utterly lost in the moment, pushes her down onto it. For a moment, he is afraid that he's gone too far but her smile only widens.

"It appears I am at your mercy, Keeper," she says, a playful lilt to her voice.

Oh, he _likes_ the sound of that.

He places his hands on the bed and looms over her, resuming his attentions on her sharp, elven ear. Starting at the edge and working his way to the tip, his teeth nipping at the delicate point. His hands wander down to caress those perfect, full breasts, and a flick of his thumbs across her nipples has her arching into his touch. Cicero's mouth travels back down to her neck, across her collar bones and finally to her breasts. He latches onto a nipple as he rolls her other between his fingers, encouraged by the Listener's breathless "Cicero, _yes_-"

He ventures further down her body, kissing her soft stomach as he pushes her gently back, encouraging her to lie upon the bed. His kisses travel past her bellybutton, her hips, and to the mound above her sex. He looks up and finds her watching him, waiting for him to go exactly where she wants him to-

_Not yet_, he thinks, and he kisses her ankle and the back of her knee-

"You're a gods damned tease," she gasps.

"What?" he asks with mock indignation, "Cicero is scandalized at the very idea! He would _never_-"

"He would and _he is_." she says, "You're _evil_."

"Hm. Not the first time Cicero has heard that," he murmurs, softly nipping at her inner thigh, his mouth drifting tantalizingly close to her sex.

The sound of the Listener's impatient whine encourages Cicero to torment her further and he traces his thumb along the contours of her labia. So close, yet so far from that little bundle of nerves that is just aching to be touched. She whimpers and he revels in the sight before him; his Listener, clawing at the furs of the bed desperate and starving for _his_ touch.

She's watching him with those large, almond-shaped eyes, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, when she finally gives up and _begs_.

"Cicero, _please_-"

Ah, well. Cicero is not a man without mercy.

He pushes her thighs further apart and the sight before him is almost his undoing; her folds blushed pink with arousal and glistening with moisture. It's almost enough to make him come right then and there. But, as they say; ladies first.

Cicero settles between her legs and presses the tip of his tongue between her saturated petals, dragging it across the entrance of her channel and to that tiny pip of flesh at the top. He flattens his tongue against her and laps more firmly, dragging a moan from his Listener, who twines her fingers in his hair to hold him in place. If he could, he would tell her that he isn't going anywhere, that he is _exactly_ where he's always wanted to be.

Instead, he settles for showing her rather than telling her, and his lips close around her clit. She cries out as he sucks on her stiff pearl, and soon she is panting as her body grows tense. Cicero grabs her thrashing hips and holds her down as she rides out her release, only pulling away when she's become too sensitive to continue.

He watches as her breathing slowly evens out, and despite the insistent throbbing of his cock he decides he hasn't tasted enough of his Listener.

"Again, Listener?"

She looks surprised at first, as if he's the first man to ever offer more pleasure, but soon enough her mask of authority is back in place and she commands, "Again, Cicero."

"With pleasure, my Listener."

He wets his thumb with her fluids as he pushes the digit between her soaked folds, rolling it across her sensitive bundle of nerves. This time, he pushes his tongue inside her as he rubs a firm, hard circle over her clit. With his Listener already sensitive from her first orgasm, it doesn't take her long to come again, and she cries out _his name_ when she comes.

Pulling away again to give her a moment of respite, he licks her juices from his lips, enjoying the salty-sweet flavor of her. "More?" he asks, hopefully.

"Get undressed first," she commands.

Cicero obeys, quickly shedding his jester motley and moves to settle between her legs once more, but she stops him. She sits up and pulls him in for a bruising kiss, her fingers - her _deadly_ fingers - wrapping around his length. He has seen her kill men with those fingers, but she is so gentle with the pleasure she gives it almost brings Cicero to tears. He sucks in a breath when she releases him, mourning the loss of her touch. His Listener pushes him down onto the bed and crawls up his body so that she is straddling him, her sex inches from his face.

"One more thing," she says.

"Anything, my Listener," Cicero gasps, eager to taste her again.

"I want you to pleasure yourself while you pleasure me."

She barely finishes giving order when Cicero's eager fingers delve between the slick petals of her sex and further into her velvety heat, her fluids spilling over them like honey. He lowers his hand to his cock, wrapping his slick fingers around his stiff member as his Listener lowers herself to his lips. Cicero greedily licks and sucks until she is making soft humming noises, indicating that she is getting close. Her juices drip down his chin and across his cheeks, and a heated pressure pools in his loins as he strokes himself closer to completion.

His release comes when she does, the sensation of her sex spasming as she grinds against his face, riding out yet another orgasm is simply too much for Cicero, and his muffled cry only adds to her pleasure. A deluge of seed coats his fingers and he doesn't remember making himself come this hard before, but he never had his Listener sitting on his face before either.

She lies down beside him, looking disheveled but quite satisfied, "Stay the night, Keeper," she says, "I might need you again."

"Of course, Listener. Humble Cicero-"

"Lives to serve. I know."

Cicero laughs and pulls her close to him, hoping that she would need him again tonight, and every night hereafter.

* * *

**A/N: **When I saw this prompt on the SKM I just _knew_ I had to fill it with some Cicero/Listener goodness, so I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think! :)

Also, I realize the fic has nothing to do with wine. XD But it was inspired by the song 'Wilder Wein' by Rammstein. Due to the ambiguous lyrics the song can be about sex or death, and I think that's pretty fitting for these two.


End file.
